1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a decorative fragrance diffuser.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative fragrance diffuser. The decorative fragrance diffuser may be comprised of a base and a light source mounted to the base. The decorative fragrance diffuser may further comprise an inner glass surrounding the light source and an outer glass surrounding the inner glass. The decorative fragrance diffuser may further comprise a custom insert located between the inner glass and the outer glass. The decorative fragrance diffuser may further comprise a top disposed above the inner glass, the top including a basin for holding a fragrant element.
The present invention also generally relates to a method of using a decorative fragrance diffuser. The method may be comprised of providing a base and a light source mounted to the base. The method may further comprise surrounding the light source with an inner glass resting on the base and surrounding the inner glass with an outer glass resting on the base. An annular area is formed between the inner and outer glass. The method may further comprise creating a custom insert configured to be placed in the annular area between the inner glass and the outer glass and placing the custom insert in the annular area. The method may further comprise heating a fragrant element with heat from the light source. The step of creating the custom insert may further comprise following instructions or a template to create the custom insert with suitable dimensions.